100 Battles of Love and Fate
by Leelover Zai-Zai
Summary: Neji, the caged bird. Tenten, the rising dragon. Their stories intertwine with fate, and combine with love. NejiTen, otherwise known as Tenji, with others implied.
1. Introduction

Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto or these themes.

This is going to be mainly NejiTen, but there will be implied NaruHina, ShikaIno, SasuSaku, and maybe others. If any of these pairings offend you, you have been forewarned.

* * *

**Nanomai's POV**

Uhm…hi.

This is awkward. They told me Naruto was doing the introduction, but he's not around. I guess I'll do it then.

For starters, this story isn't about me. This isn't even about a single person. This is about a caged bird and a rising dragon, two souls so different that they cannot be whole without the other.

They say love is blind, but I know for a fact love has the sharpest eyesight. Love can see tenketsu, and hit the bull's-eye from nearly any distance. Love and connect two people so seamlessly, that over time it is impossible to tell where one of them starts and where the other ends. On the other hand, maybe they never end; only begin again. That's how love is, or at least how they are.

However, this story doesn't start in love, not the kind you're expecting anyways. This story starts with two separate people. The first is my aneki, Tenten. We both live in a foster home with five other children. I'm Nanomai, a new genin here in Konoha. I'm the only female member of Squad 13. My aneki is my role model, and she comes by often when our sensei isn't around and goes on missions with us.

The second person in this story is Hyuuga Neji, resident prodigy of one of the oldest clans in Konoha. He scared me when I first saw him at the Chunin Exams trying to kill his cousin, but I know there's more to him than just a grudge and talent. Well, Aneki does anyways, but I trust her.

When I look back on this, I see it as a battle in the war between love and fate. Or perhaps it's the beginnings of a truce between the two.

I'll leave that for you to decide.

* * *

This is the only chapter I have planned to be in Nanomai's POV. Please R&R and I'll update ASAP!


	2. Love

Disclaimer: Look at first chapter.

* * *

Tenten's heart has as much room for love as Naruto's stomach has room for ramen. When she cares for someone, she gives up everything that's important to her and puts the other person first when possible because that's who Tenten is. Tenten also knows that there are many kinds of love.

There's the love she has for her foster mother and siblings, a love that binds them together as a family where blood cannot. She loves her stupid onii-san, her temperamental onee-chan, her awkward imouto, and her twin otouto. The love she has for her family is deep and pure, though it changes as often as her siblings do.

Then, there is the love she has for Gai-sensei. Most girls have the same love for their father or perhaps their uncle. Despite the constant embarrassment he puts her through, she still sees him as someone who is strong and reliable, an adult she isn't afraid to trust. She knows Gai-sensei will never let her down.

Of course, if she loves Gai-sensei, she loves Lee as well. He's the most pure-hearted, sincere, and dedicated genin she's ever met. Unlike other teammates she could mention, he isn't above admitting her strengths and complimenting her on her, "amazing bloom of youth!" Of course, because of his knack for injuring himself and jumping into fights without thinking things through, she finds herself becoming a voice of reason to the foolish boy, something of a big sister that has to protect him and teach him stupid from wise.

Now that she thinks of Lee, she thinks of the other genin she's come to know. Team 8 is one of her favorite younger genin squads. Hinata is as sweet as she is shy and very pleasant to talk with, Kiba is loud and energetic and fun, Akamaru is cute and cuddly and loves when she brings treats, and Shino's comical with all his seriousness. Team 7 is probably her next favorite, if only because of their similarities to Team Gai. Sasuke's a prodigy and top of his class, very much like Neji. Naruto's a 'failure' and constantly challenging Sasuke, reminding her of Lee. She hates to admit it, but she also finds Sakura eerily similar to a younger her. She has a lot of potential, but she hasn't found her specialty just yet. Team 10 she admires, just because of their brilliant teamwork. Trust and friendship are in their blood, although she knows there's something deeper between the Nara and Yamanaka.

Finally, Tenten thinks of her favorite love of all; the love that makes her heart flip-flop and mind whirl. It's like a bar of chocolate; you know it's unhealthy, but with each bite, you just want _more_. It's a love built on trust and teamwork; a sensation unrivaled by anything she's ever felt before.

Yes, Tenten loves many people in many ways. However, in all of these loved ones and all of these feelings, she loves loving Neji best of all.

* * *

This was more Tenten and Tenji, I suppose, but I really like the ending myself. I hope everyone likes it, and I want to thank my one reviewer so far for being supportive. The rest of you...R&R! 


	3. Light

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

Alright, I know its not like the world is going to end if I'm busy for awhile, but I want to justify what I'm sure will be a week of no updates. I have my algebra final today and tomorrow, my reading final tomorrow, my science final Friday, my biology exam Monday, and my graduation next Wednesday. Along with that comes talent show after school and a couple of end-of-the-year parties.

That also, however, means I will have all summer to update as I wish, which will be often. Just bear with me until then, please? Okay, now that you're sick of me…on with the chapter!

* * *

It was their first mission away from Konoha. Granted, it was simply delivering a scroll from an old woman to her niece, but it was Neji's first time out of his birthplace, and he was sure it was Lee and Tenten's as well. Not that he really cared about his teammates; they had little impact on him at all. 

Their three-man (one man, two boys, and one young woman, as Tenten deemed it) cell had spent a good hour or so listening to Gai lecture about what a proper place to spend the night should have. It would have been informative coming from anyone else, but Neji was sure only his sensei could mix so much youth into a single hour.

Neji, Lee, and Gai were all sharing a tent, while Tenten had one to herself. Gai-sensei would be keeping watch most of the night, so Neji was stuck sharing the same space as Lee. It had been all right once Lee had finally drifted off, until he began snoring. Moreover, it wasn't the kind of snoring you could ignore or kick out of people, and Neji himself was quite sure Lee's snoring was shaking their entire tent.

From his left, where Tenten's tent was, he heard a groan of frustration. Using his Byakugan, he looked into her tent and saw her with a large pile of weapons in a pile at her side. Tenten herself was huddled under a blanket, trying to clean her fuuma shuriken without a light. They only had so many candles to use for sight, and Gai had warned them not to use them any more than necessary.

Making up his mind, Neji removed himself from his sleeping bag, and then grabbed a pack of matches and a candle. Carrying those items plus his sleeping bag, Neji cleared his throat outside Tenten's tent.

"Dammit, what do you want?!" Neji opened the front and allowed himself in. Setting his sleeping bag down and sitting on it so he was across from Tenten. Grabbing out a match, he deftly lit the candle and set it between them. "Neji? What are you-?"

"Hn." Was his response as he took a kunai and an extra cloth. Tenten took that to mean, "I thought you could use some light."

* * *

Okay, not the fluffiness some might have hoped for, but a partial lesson in Nejinese for those not fluent in it like Tenten. 

Also, for those of you not already aware, there is a great Tenji site that everyone is welcome to join, run by Milli-Kage-Sama AKA Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl. Here the address:

http / fatedlove . proboards54 . com/ index . cgi (Remove spaces)

Again, as always, R&R!


	4. Dark

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

I updated…what a miracle! For those of you who might want to know I aced my reading and science finals, am studying as hard as I can for my biology exam, and I flunked my algebra one…bad. So, there will never be any kind of math in any of these chapters! w00t!

* * *

When Neji first became a caged bird he wished it had been dark. If it had been, he wouldn't have had to see Hinata's horror, or Hiashi's emotionless gaze. He wouldn't have seen his own pain reflected in the mirror, or the uncaring faces of the elders. He wouldn't have seen himself begin to cry and shake and he wouldn't have watched the horrid seal carve itself on his forehead.

The first time Neji saw the seal's power he wished it were dark. Then he wouldn't have seen his father, the greatest man on earth, collapse in pain. He wouldn't have seen his uncle's fury, or his cousin's shame. He wouldn't have been able to tell that the cries of pain were Hizashi's, or that the cold voice was Hiashi, or the pathetic whimpering of Hinata, and maybe he wouldn't have even felt his own tears.

The day Neji accepted fate was unchangeable he wished it were dark. The darkness would have hidden his father's corpse, and the shinobi who had come to take it. The darkness might have muffled the voices claiming it was the body of the elder. It would have hidden how little anyone cared that a life, his father's life, was over. The darkness wouldn't have told him how relieved everyone was...how no one spared a glance to the orphaned Hyuuga.

The day Neji considered that fate was not carved in stone he wished it were dark. If it were dark, he wouldn't have felt so much shame at being beaten by a failure. He wouldn't have been so ashamed that Lord Hiashi had seen his embarrassing defeat. He wouldn't have envied the birds soaring through the skies, wouldn't have seen his father's face when he looked at the sun.

But on the day Neji realized the woman who had the key to his cage had been next to him the whole time he wished it hadn't been so dark. If it hadn't midnight, he would have seen the blush on the weapons mistress' face when he kissed her. If it hadn't been so dark, he would have seen her words murmur an inaudible, "I love you." Moreover, if it hadn't been so dark, she would have seen his lips form the words, "I love you too."

* * *

Neji and Tenten: an unspoken bond that finally finds words. I always end up liking the last paragraph better than the rest of the chapter. Next one will have more Tenji than all the other chapters combined, promise! 


	5. Seeking Solace

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

_Text_-Neji's POV.

Text-Tenten's POV

-----------------------------

It wasn't my first kill. As an ANBU, I was trained to kill without hesitation or remorse. It was to be my thirteenth ANBU kill. I suppose that was my first warning something would go wrong.

The mission was to steal documents proving that one Ryuuski Tatuma was plotting to hire shinobi from Iwagakure to overthrow Tsunade-sama and gain control of Konoha. If said documents were found, we were to slaughter the forces he had thus far gathered and bring him in for questioning.

The captain assigned to the team was none other than Hyuuga Neji. Not a surprise, as he and I were often grouped together for our superior teamwork and reputations for successfully completing nearly every mission. Still, there was another reason I was happy for Neji to be coming with us. For the last few year's I'd…

…_been holding some odd feelings. Whenever she was around, I didn't feel such a need to be a Hyuuga. It was like, for the first time in my life, there was someone willing to accept me instead of punish me. It was such a relief, such a dizzying feeling of delight…_

_Forgive me, I digress. The mission started well. We located his mansion and found the wing where he hid around 78 Iwa shinobi as well as his own private office on the second floor, where he was working. The other members of the squad were Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata-sama. I sent those three to apprehend Tatuma while Tenten and I…_

…set off to eliminate the enemy forces. The ninja were mostly in a single dining room eating and drinking. The plan was for me to set a trap for them when they left the room, then leave and pick off those not in the dining hall as silently as possible. "Nothing may alert that room to anything being amiss," he said, his gaze serious, unknowing how much I wished he wouldn't look at me so uncaringly, as if I was any other kunoichi on any other mission.

So I set the trap, which was a rather ingenious piece of work. I used on of the floorboards for the trigger. When pressure was applied, it would cut a strung unleashing most of my arsenal at them from all angles. It was a bit much, I knew, but I wanted to impress Neji, an effort once again in vain. When I turned to him, he…

…_motioned for her to follow as I left. I didn't need to check her trap, I knew better than to doubt Tenten. She had never failed me, and I had no expectations for her to this day. So together, as it always was, we set out to kill the remaining 23 shinobi._

_It was an easy task for a couple of high-ranking ANBU, and soon we were tracking down the last group of four playing a game of cards for high stakes. I had them in my sight, ready to unleash my Jyuuken, when Tenten interrupted me to…_

…tell him that the trap had gone off. He nodded and motioned for me to go and check it and that he would come in a minute. I left dutifully and saw that they had all indeed perished, save a few who clung to life but were quickly dispatched.

As I counted the bodies, I noticed an extra one covered in a barrage of weapons. I supposed I had finally found the one who had set off the slaughter. Going over, I wasn't very interested except to assure they were dead, until I saw the face. It was a young woman, somewhere in her early twenties. Her violet eyes were side in terror, her porcelain skin stained with blood. She was thin with no previous scars and an expensive dress, meaning she was probably a civilian.

"Ryuuski Nanomai," I murmured, tears stinging my eyes without their mistress' consent. The villain's only daughter…the one person we were sent not to harm. I saw she held a small bundle and I peeked inside. It was a small baby with katana through its heart. It had died, but it was obvious it had suffered.

Tenderly, I reached to take the babe and I realized the position of its mother's body and her tight grip. In the face of certain death, her first instinct had been to protect her child, a little boy judging by the cerulean blanket. I had just lifted the baby into my arms when…

…_I entered the room to see Tenten crying next to a civilian body, a dead child in her arms. Sobs of grief shook her body, though she remained silent. Carefully, she extracted the weapon from its chest and laid it on the ground._

"_Gomen," she whispered to the corpse. Tenten was willing to kill to defend Konoha and those she cared for, but she had never murdered an innocent._

"_Tenten, it was an accident."_

"_I know that Neji!" She hissed; her fury was fueled by despair more than hatred. I knew this, but it had been a long time since she had sounded so hurt and lost, it was physically painful to observe. _

_After a few moments of silence, she spoke again. "He's dead?" It was obvious to anyone with a hint of common sense that the body was dead, but it was doubtlessly a question._

"_Hai, Tenten, just like the others."_

"_It's not like the others Neji. It's a baby! A __**baby!**__ An innocent little child without a single evil thought! And I killed him, Neji!" Finally, her tears erupted from their trickling to become harsh sobs so violent they made her fall to the floor, dropping the bundle._

_I don't remember when it happened, but I went from standing a couple yards away to kneeling on the floor with the kunoichi in my arms. I encircled her lithe frame, holding her close and trying to soothe her._

"_I'm a murderer," I remember her telling me._

"_No Tenten," I assured her, "Murderers don't cry." _

_And today we have our own child, Hyuuga Hizai. Our own little boy who loves to pretend to be a ninja and is as pure as the springtime. And sometimes, when Tenten looks at him, I know she thinks of that baby, of that night. Those are the times I take her to our room and hold her…_

…and remind me, "Murderers don't cry."

----------------------------

I actually had to stop writing this and cry. Not because it's good, but who doesn't cry at the idea of a hurt child?

Anyways, I hope one or two of you recognize Tenten and Neji's child from my other story. He might pop in another time or two, just because he's so dang cute! I hope everyone likes this chapter, and I promise to update as soon as I can!


	6. Break Away

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

_**This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers thus far, without whose support this story would have ended at chapter one.**_

* * *

"Tenten…do you agree with him?" The lull in their five-hour practice due to the kunoichi's exhaustion brought out the question from the genin. Tenten sat against a tree, letting her breath catch up with her. Upon hearing the question, she opened a formerly closed eye and cocked her head to the side before realization formed in her tired mind.

"Oh…you mean Naruto?" It had been only a few days since Orochimaru's attempt to destroy Konoha and the Hokage's death, but Neji was bothered by only one thing. He seemed calm and unaffected, but some things didn't need words. Tenten rarely needed words with him.

"I don't know as to if I would agree with him; I doubt someone like him could be Hokage. On the other hand, I have a hard time believing in fate. Fighting with Hinata, trying to kill her like they say you did, that sounds like fighting fate to me." Tenten gazed up and the azure sky that would soon be bathed red and gold with the sunset.

"Hn." Neji was still standing in the clearing all this time, hardly half as fatigued as his sparring partner. He met Tenten's coffee-colored gaze with one of pale lavender and held it with practiced ease.

"Lee was fated to never become a shinobi, but you've seen him fight. He came close to beating Gaara you have to admit. Hinata was fated to be the heir, but people say her sister is being considered." Tenten stood and approached Neji, stopping just outside his immediate striking range.

"Then why…?" Neji trailed the question off, brushing his fingers over his hiate-ate. Tenten immediately understood the subtle meaning.

"I don't know Neji." It was strange to see him like this. He took her more seriously than he took most, but it was rare that things got very personal between them.

"Fate is as unchangeable as stone." Neji murmured, apparently regaining himself. He resumed his fighting stance and Tenten let her weapons fly, though the earlier conversation bothered her. The spar raged on for another hour, until Neji finally was able to close some of Tenten's tenketsu.

The genin kunoichi laid on the ground, waiting to regain feeling in her arms and most of her torso. Neji took a place on the ground, going into meditation. His concentration was broken, however, by Tenten's weary voice.

"Maybe you're burdened with the curse seal because it's your fate to change the Hyuuga clan. Maybe you're destined to break free." For the first time since his fourth birthday, Neji smiled. It wasn't a thing of grace and beauty, like most things related to the Hyuugas, but awkward and almost shy.

"Maybe you're right Tenten."

"Neji?"

"Hn."

"When you do break away…don't forget me." Neji came up beside Tenten.

"Hai."

* * *

Just a short little thing I came up with. Sorry for the late update, but I was stumped on this one. Hope it came out alright. 


	7. Heaven

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

_**This chapter is dedicated to all Neji and Tenten fans. **_

* * *

Neji felt the pain of death in the form of a katana piercing his blind spot. Blood spouted from him like a shower as his body fell to the ground. The shinobi that had finally brought Neji to his demise had no time to celebrate his victory before his throat was slit and Neji felt a hand on his wrist, checking for the pulse he knew was fading.

"Neji? Oh Kami-sama! Neji!" The alarm was painfully obvious in her voice. "Neji!"

"Gomen Tenten," his voice, even in such a near-death state, was calm. It was ironic, really. Sixty shinobi were killed at him and Tenten's hands during the ambush, but the sixty-first was all it took to kill him.

"Dammit Neji, don't start! I'm not putting up with this from you Hyuuga!" Rage barely coated the fear in her quivering voice. Just yesterday the engagement of Hyuuga Neji and Shaiming Tenten had been announced, and now what? He went and did this to himself!

The ANBU hawk shuddered as death began to beckon for him. The jounin beside him began to despair. "Neji…" His cheek became wet, with his tears or hers he didn't know anymore. His sight had faded, but he felt the warmth of her lips on his.

"Tenten, Aishiteru."

"I know…I know." The one time Neji had needed her, she had failed to protect his blind spot. She still remembered that day he'd told all to her and showed her his weakness. She still remembered promising to protect it always.

She grasped his hand and held it tightly as it grew cold and his breathing ceased. "Aishiteru Neji. Always."

_His body was weightless as it drifted upwards. Light filled everything, but it did not harm his usually sensitive eyes. He drifted higher and higher, but the air did not seem to thin at all. Finally, Neji felt his feet land on a suspiciously solid cloud as he looked around. Was this…?_

_Gates sprung up in front of him, made of the finest gold and pearl he had ever laid eyes on. It was a magnificent piece of architecture, climbing higher than even the Hokage's tower. Still, Neji was Neji and he did not show or feel intimidation._

_As if in slow motion, the gates began to part just enough for him to slip through. He walked forward, and then stopped. "No," he said, shaking his head and backing away. "This place means nothing to me. Heaven is waiting for me…I won't betray her." _

_As if in understanding, the gates closed themselves, denying him entrance. Nodding at them in understanding, he leapt off the clouds and plummeted back to his body…back to her._

Tenten cried out in surprise when Neji gasped out a breath. She had just removed the katana when he began to try and breathe. "What the hell?" Tenten cried out. "Lee! Gai-sensei, he's alive!"

Tenten no longer felt worried and afraid, but soothed somehow. She looked skywards, and swore something winked at her from the sky. _Arigatou Kami-sama. I wasn't ready to lose my heaven just yet. _

* * *

A little bit of angst, a little bit of fluff, and a surprisingly quick update! Hurray! An for anyone who was wondering, I do plan to dedicate all these remaining chapters to someone or other…just depends who I'm really thankful for and what the chapter's about.

Oh, and just so you know, I got Tenten's last name from Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl. Shaiming means 'sunshine' and I thought it really suited her.


	8. Innocence

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

_**This chapter is dedicated to anyone who ever thought innocence was gone. **_

* * *

Innocence is seen differently through the eyes of different people.

Nara Shikamaru, when not thinking it troublesome, would hold his blond-haired daughter in his arms and watch her sleep as his wife, usually troublesome, came up behind him and sat down at his side, her blue eyes proud and mature. The simple family; that was Shikamaru's innocence.

Haruno Sakura saw innocence as a broken and beaten Uchiha Sasuke brought back from Orochimaru's grasp that woke up and asked her quietly if she could sneak him some tomatoes. On the other hand, perhaps it was when he realized he couldn't move his arms to eat said fruit/vegetable and she ended up feeding him.

Hyuuga Hiashi saw innocence in his shy, blushing daughter bringing home a certain kyuubi-vessel and asking her father is, perhaps, he might be able to stay the night because he had caught ill. Then, with his special eyes, he watched her bring him to her own room and help him lay down on her bed and watch over him until he was better. Of course, when Naruto mentioned the reason they had been out was so he could propose to Hinata, he found it far less cute.

Rock Lee, however, saw innocence where one might say none was left. He saw innocence in a desolated village, when his kunoichi teammate would grasp one Hyuuga Neji's hand and squeeze it. It was not a romantic or intimate gesture between them. It was a promise, a promise of protection and loyalty between them that not even such destruction could affect.

* * *

Officially the shortest one yet, but I wanted something that could touch on all my favorite couples. Hope you liked! 


	9. Drive

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

_**This chapter is dedicated to my kitty Mokie, who inspired me in some weird way.  
**_

* * *

"_One week, then I'll be back," Neji promised, his ivory eyes looking almost sad. _

"_I know," Tenten assured him, hugging him lovingly and smiling. "I'll take care of the house, promise." She reached her head up and captured his lips in a long, lingering kiss. _

_When finally they broke apart, Neji gave her a smile reserved for only her eyes, showing her he trusted her and loved her. Grabbing his bag for the business trip, he was about to leave when he stopped and turned back to give his girlfriend a stern look. "No driving __**it**__," he ordered._

"_Never!" Tenten promised, watching him take the answer as another promise and leave the house they shared._

Two days ago Hyuuga Neji, her boyfriend of six months, had gone on an extended trip with his uncle and younger cousin to deal with the Hyuugas' business, leaving Tenten alone and stuck with boredom.

Today, however, Tenten dared to be different. Grabbing a set of keys of the hook, she traveled out the door and across the driveway to their garage. Opening the door, she smiled at what caught her eyes. A navy blue ATV Neji had received last Christmas. It was a rather bulky thing for her tastes, but it had come with a seat on the back so she could ride with him. However, riding was only fun for so long.

Neji was aware of her rather, shall we say, reckless use of motor vehicles. The only thing with an engine she was allowed to operate was her car, which she was careful with only because of its necessity and large price tag.

Walking up to the machine, she sat on it and inserted the key. Now…how to continue. She'd seen Neji start the damned thing…now how did it work? She sat there and cursed for a minute before finally attempting a combination of different things. By some miracle…it worked! Tenten laughed happily and put it in drive. Slowly, to get out of the garage, she let it have some gas. Once she was out of the confined space, she threw caution to the ground and ran it over.

----------------------

Neji was sitting in the back of his uncle's car, watching him silently fume about the cancellation of their trip. The weather had been treacherous up north, which caused hundreds of cancellations, and the drive was a long one to simply turn around and come back. Hiashi had agreed to drop Neji off and apologized for the waste of time.

Looking out the window, Neji wondered what Tenten was doing. Probably still asleep. It was the weekend, and she enjoyed sleeping in. He heard a voice and looked forward to the passenger seat to see Hinata having a hushed conversation.

"Yes." Pause. "An hour or so." Pause. "Just dropping Neji-nii-san off." Pause. "D-dinner?" Blush. "O-okay." Hinata had learned to control her stutter most of the time, but one person always managed to bring it to the surface again.

"Another date with Naruto?" Hiashi asked. He thought the boy rather wild for his oldest daughter, but he also noticed her emerging confidence in her relationship.

"H-hai." Hinata looked at Neji. "And how are you and Tenten-chan?"

"Good." Neji didn't bother to make eye contact, not when his gaze was focused on something else. Hiashi was pulling onto their road, and he'd seen a navy blur fly past. "Hiashi-sama, please stop." His uncle did as Neji requested and the Hyuuga exited the car in time to see Tenten, riding his prized ATV, crash headfirst into a tree. "Tenten!" Quick as a dart, the prodigy ran forward and turned the vehicle off before looking around for his girlfriend, only to find Tenten had fallen off during the impact and lay on the ground. She was slowly sitting up, but her arms were scratched to hell and she looked like a mess, covered in spring mud.

"Tenten, I told you not to." His voice was calm.

"Gomen Neji. But I really wanted to drive." The young woman stood up, only to fall again holding her ankle. "Kuso!"

Neji moved closer to her and Tenten smiled sheepishly. "It's not serious…it just hurts." The Hyuuga disregarded her and picked her up bridal style. "Neji!"

"You're going home and not touching a vehicle for as long as I live." Neji waved Hiashi and Hinata off, so they might get back in time for Hinata's date. "You owe me." He informed her as he began carrying her home. She looked at his face and saw his usual calm mask. Looking deeper, however, she knew he was worried for her, and probably angry with her.

"Gomen." Neji bent his head to press a kiss on her forehead. At least she was alive. "Next time," she promised, "I'll let you drive."

* * *

Figures…poor Tenten! Just a little AU I thought of while, strangely enough, talking to my cat o.0

Don't ask, don't tell. R&R and I hope my next update will be quicker. Maybe even another two in one day, who knows? Probably another before Monday. Have a good weekend everyone!


	10. Breathe Again

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

_**This chapter is dedicated to everyone and anyone who hates going to the doctor's office.**_

* * *

Tenten was an amazing kunoichi. She had perfect aim when not paired with a wind-using opponent. She could keep her head in battle and think things through. Her presence allowed Lee and Neji to share the same space without killing each other. She helped Lee develop his speed. She aided Neji in perfecting the Gentle Fist.

However, Tsunade was currently displeased with her second-favorite kunoichi. Tenten was 2 years over-due for her shots. She'd been sent multiple notices and warnings, but that hadn't worked. Time for Plan L.

"Lee, I need you to bring Tenten in for her shots." Lee paled considerably.

"NO TSUNADE-SAMA! I AM NOT AWARE OF WHAT I HAVE DONE TO ENGAGE YOUR WRATH, BUT PLEASE DO NOT END MY SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH SO CRUELLY!" The taijutsu-master had begun to weep.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I don't want to die," he said plainly, sniffling as he did so. Perhaps the Hokage would have mercy.

The woman sighed. "Fine, send Gai in."

------------------

"NO TSUNADE-SAMA! I AM NOT AWARE OF WHAT I HAVE DONE TO ENGAGE YOUR WRATH, BUT PLEASE DO NOT END MY SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH SO CRUELLY!" Gai's tears began to flood the room.

"You're scared of your own student?"

"HAI!"

"Fine." Plan N. "Get me Hyuuga Neji."

----------------

"Bring Tenten here for her shots."

"This is an S-rank assignment, right?"

"D."

"S."

"D."

"S."

"B?"

"A."

"Fine, fine. Get her in here, make sure she stays, and then you're done."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

------------------

Neji dodged three kunai and reflected the forth one, revealing the Tenten he'd been fighting as a clone. Nothing he didn't already know. A scythe came for his neck, but he quickly deflected it and jumped into the trees where his sparring partner was hiding.

Normally, he would not be in such a rush to flush the weapon's mistress into close combat, but he had a mission.

Tenten raised a brow in unspoken question. Neji never rushed. She stowed away her wonderings, however, and raced upwards through the branches. Once she finally reached the top, she leapt into the air and let a scroll unravel around her. It surrounded her in waves, and then all at once exploded into an ocean of weaponry, all aimed at the trees clustered near the Hyuuga.

This left Neji in quite a situation. His Kaiten was useless, because he needed to land on the ground safely. Climbing or jumping down would be futile, as he would die before touching the ground. Tenten had made his typical fighting style useless. He wasn't surprised.

Tenten landed gracefully on the ground, only to see she had chopped up a log. So he'd escaped; no surprises. She'd never intended to kill him.

As Tenten straightened herself, something sent a fire blazing through her body. "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" She felt another blow accompany the first, followed by four, then eight, sixteen, thirty-two, and finally sixty-four. Unable to feel most of her body, Tenten fell to the ground, and her world fled.

Neji bent down, assured himself she was merely unconscious, and then picked her up carefully, placing one arm under her knees with the other supporting her neck. He knew the kunoichi would be angry with him for that; he never closed so many tenketsu during a training practice. A feeling of betrayal lingered on the edges of his mind as he took off.

----------------

"NO!" Tenten had regained consciousness and made Neji release her chakra as soon as she got to the hospital room, but it was a cold day in hell when she would get shots willingly. The door was locked, and the room was bare of windows. She saw Tsunade herself preparing the needle.

"Traitor," she growled dangerously at the Hyuuga standing near her chair. He ignored her with flying colors and continued staring at the wall.

"Don't blame Neji, it was a mission. It's your own fault you've been avoiding me." Tenten's eyes grew a thousand-fold when she saw the needle Tsunade was holding…the one that would pierce her skin and….

Neji silently watched as Tenten's body began to shake. For someone who handled weapons daily, she seemed weak in the face of a mere shot. Why, he wondered.

"NO!" Tenten tried to hit the needle away, but only succeeded in swiping at air. Still, Tsunade was worried. If Tenten couldn't calm down and take the shot, this could become dangerous.

"Aneki?" The door opened to reveal a head. Nanomai was at the door was a tall male behind her. "Onii-san saw Hyuuga-san bringing you here and thought you might have been hurt." The genin saw the needle, however, and knew at once what was going on.

"Hey, what's wrong Tenten-nee-chan?"

"Nothing Sakki-onii-san. Tell everyone dinner will be late…okay?" She'd need time to cry after this.

"Hai!" They both responded. Sakki left, but Nanomai didn't.

"Hokage-sama, about that transfer to a new team,-"

"No."

"Oh. Bye Hyuuga-san, Aneki, Hokage-sama!" The genin left quickly, shutting the door with a bang.

"Siblings?" Neji asked.

"Foster siblings," Tenten corrected, having forgotten about the needle momentarily. "My younger sister and newest brother." Neji's eyes did not judge, did not pry. Instead, he held her gaze. Tenten heard Tsunade coming closer with caution, but she didn't look away from the pale lavender of Neji's eyes.

_You're safe._

_Really? How can you be sure?_

Neji reached down and took her hand in his, still keeping his gaze trained on her.

_Because I'm here._

_You're forgiven._

As Tsunade placed a bandage over the prick on Tenten's shoulder, Neji let himself breathe again.

* * *

I went to the doctor's yesterday and thought up this to ignore the shot. It still hurt like hell. I know it sounds stupid for someone who handles senbon to be afraid of a shot, but there's a reason. Which I shall expose in another chapter, so keep reading. And, if you're reading, why not take the itme to review? 


	11. Memories

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

_**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who's angry that Tenten no longer has her own wikipedia page. **_

* * *

Once more Tenten felt her body tense up as she made impact with the ground. She glanced to the side and saw Neji's blow had almost caused her to fall upon her own sword…literally. Her chestnut brown hair, though roughly still embraced in twin buns, had stray bits trying to break loose after her exhausting training session. "Neji," she called to the boy, "Call it quits for today?" She looked upwards at the sky suddenly, seeing the stars glimmer and the half-moon shine down. "Tonight," she corrected.

"Hn. Rest. Tell me when you're ready for another round." Tenten resigned herself to this as she dragged herself to a tree and rested her sore back against the sturdy trunk. Her half-lidded eyes watched Neji throw her a water bottle and she felt her fingers catch it reflexively. She allowed herself to nearly drown as she drank the pure liquid and splashed it on her face. Screwing the cap back on clumsily, she threw it back to the Hyuuga.

Recapping the day, Tenten realized that had come here before the sun rose and would not leave until late into the night. _There must be tension in the clan, _she assumed. Whenever things were too much at the compound, Neji extended training sessions.

Enjoying her moment of rest, Tenten stretched each limb separately and let out a relaxing sigh. After the hospital incident, her sleep had been restless and incomplete. Memories were threatening to flood her mind. If anything, she didn't want them breaking free. They were scary…and she hated being weak…

---------------

Neji looked up from his meditation to see his kunoichi teammate fast asleep. Her face was peaceful and serene, despite her arms hugging her body in a posture of defense. Her chest rose and fell with even, shallow breaths as she sat perfectly still.

Neji never questioned looking at Tenten so intently. He was worried about her. Her movements in training were slowing down in the month following the hospital trip, and he wondered if the events were related.

So many times he looked at his teammate and scoffed, because she did not have hardships and difficulties as he had. She was unaware of suffering and pain.

Recent events, however, were making Neji entertain the rare possibility that he had been…mistaken. (A/N: Not wrong, mistaken. Big difference.)

----------------

_Tenten felt like something was wrong. Everything was very dark…and she was in a cart of supplies. She wasn't sure how she knew where she was, she just knew. _

_Then she remembered why she was there. Her father had gone on a month-long mission to Sunagakure. Tenten hated her father leaving her with her mother. Yammi was not physically abusive, but she always yelled and cursed at her daughter when it was just the two of them., She'd forget to do simple things like pick Tenten up from the Academy, or make dinner, or tuck her in. She didn't mean to, it was just how she was._

_Therefore, the desperate girl had hidden herself in the cart when her father and his team left. There were many normal things in here, but she'd found scrolls with real shiny seals on them. Shiny seals, her father had taught her, meant they were important. Don't touch. Being a daddy's girl, she sat on a small crate, not touching the scrolls._

_He heard the jounin outside talking, but she couldn't make out the words. All she heard was the crickets and the horse as its hooves beat the ground. Her need for a break to satisfy nature's call was growing, but she could hardly tell anyone. She had to be quiet._

"_HEY!" A call from outside was followed by the cart jerking to a stop and the sounds of fighting. Tenten ducked under a large blanket and hid herself. She curled up into a ball as the sounds of fighting reached a climax, then died down. _

"_Here they are," she heard a light voice and peeked out from her covering. An unfamiliar lady stood there holding the scrolls. Tenten shook like a leaf while the woman collected the scrolls. Two men, her partners, came to help her load them into a sack. _

_Without warning, the kunoichi turned around and spotted the moving blanket. Unsure of what it held, she threw a medical needle dipped in sedative. After awhile, the moving stopped. Throwing the cover, he saw a small girl with her long hair in two small buns and a nightgown on._

"_Let's take the girl," her taller companion suggested. "See if she means anything to anyone important. Or blackmail Suna." The woman gave an approving nod and went to pick up the child, only to die an instant later as a poisoned needle ripped through her neck._

_Tenten, fighting to stay awake and crying from the pain in her arm, saw a blond woman come up and snap the men's necks like twigs and look around. "It's safe Shizune." An older teenager followed the blond woman, her dark hair and eyes kind as she surveyed the area._

"_Oh Kami-sama!" She exclaimed and ran over to Tenten. The young girl tried to pull herself away, but her body wasn't moving and she hurt and she was tired._

"_What is it Shizune?"_

_The young medic carefully removed the needle and examined it. "Sedative, enough to put a genin out. It could kill a small child like this." She looked up at her mentor and earned a nod of approval as she knelt down._

"_Calm down child." Tsunade gathered a ball of chakra, inserted it into Tenten's arm, and removed the fatal amount of fluid._

"_Who…are…you?" Tenten managed, becoming even sleepier. _

"_Tsunade," the woman answered, lifting Tenten into her arms. "You're from Konoha?" Tenten nodded. "Then we'll take her back Shizune."_

"_Hai Tsunade-sama!" Shizune followed Tsunade as they traveled back to their former home._

"_I'm…Tenten…"_

-----------------

Tenten woke with a start, her arm throbbing where she'd received the shot. Blinking, she realized her eyes were damp with tears. Then, she figured out she was no longer against the tree. In fact, she was lying on the soft grass, with her head raised slightly. Fully opening her eyes, she realized what was going on. Neji was asleep in the place she had been, with Tenten's head on his lap and his hand holding her own.

Taking a breath, Tenten closed her eyes. Neji was here, there was nothing to fear.

Not even memories.

* * *

I rhymed! When thinking of Tenten's past, I wanted to try and figure out why she adored Tsunade so much. Why not idolize someone who saved your life? I also wanted to make you wait longer to hear the story, but this seemed like a good chapter. Yes, I know its not as dramatic as other characters' childhoods, but I think somehow it suits Tenten. Anyways, please R&R. 


	12. Insanity

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

_**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who thinks it's funny that a member of the branch family (Neji) has his own wikipedia page and the Hyuuga heiress does not. **_

* * *

Tenten was no older than five when she got a hold of her first fuuma shuriken. It was dusty and dirty with scratches and faults, but she spent a month cleaning and fixing it until it was like new.

There was only one problem…

She could hardly lift it.

The day Tenten brought her new weapon to class to train with it, the kids laughed. Even Lee, her sidekick through everything, was less than convinced.

"It's insanity to try and lift something like that at her age and size," Kakashi muttered from the tree he, along with Maito Gai, were using to evaluate the students.

"No," the man corrected, "Insanity is doubting that girl." Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow, but Gai just grinned. "If she cannot lift that fuuma shuriken, I will do 1400 laps around Konoha backwards!"

"If she does, I'll take my mask off," Kakashi dismissed.

"If you lift that," Hyuuga Neji taunted the bun-haired girl, "I'll train with you."

…

…

…

That day, Gai did not do laps.

That day Kakashi revealed the mask under his mask.

And from that day forward, Neji and Tenten trained together each day.

* * *

Took a long time for a short little blurb, but I like it. Please R&R! 


	13. Misfortune

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

_**This chapter is dedicated to **_**_the squirrels outside my home who scamper endlessly to and fro and inspired the ending. _**

* * *

_**Maito Gai  
Cause of Death: Decapitation**_

Tenten looked at her old mentor's gravestone. Moss crawled up the sides, but she did not clean it off. Her sensei would have liked to know there was some life, some color that could be seen by someone. She remembered letting Lee stay at her house and cry that night. Neji had come too, and taken care of both of his teammates as they mourned together. Neji had always been the sensible one.

Their only visitor that night had been a somber Kakashi, who had given them Gai's forehead protector and left without a word. Lee had removed his jounin vest and tied the headband across his chest diagonally so that a piece of his greatest inspiring would be close to his heart.

**_"Rock" Lee  
Cause of Death: Suicide_**

Lee's grave was what some may call defiled, but Tenten called it corrected. The day of Lee's burial, which also happened to be Naruto's Hokage Ceremony, the kyuubi-no-kitsune vessel had come and etched "Bushy Brows" next to Lee's name, then scratched out 'suicide' and wrote 'loyalty.'

Lee had died opening all eight chakra gates to defend the village from a raid of the Akatski. He had died beside Tsunade-sama, loyal to the last. In a rage, Neji had stopped the heart of his murderer and several others. Tenten herself had spotted a ninja trying to rob Lee's corpse and sliced him into more pieces than a jigsaw puzzle. Neji had taken to wearing Lee's headband around his neck, but no one commented. Only Tenten knew what Neji feared.

Moss too decorated his grave, and Tenten smiled. Buried beside the only man who ever believed in him from start to finish. Gai was proud.

_**Hyuuga Neji  
Cause of Death: Service to the Hyuuga Main House**_

Tenten scoffed. Neji had died saving his cousin, not because he felt a sense of duty towards the main house. Hinata had been ambushed by Cloud-nin one night; she managed to kill twenty of them before her pregnant body hindered her. Neji had stepped in and killed them all to save his cousin. A Hyuuga elder, however, had come out and thought Neji had been the perpetrator. Without hesitation, the man had activated Neji's curse seal until the strong boy finally died.

Tenten had suffered alone that night. There was no Gai-sensei to give her a mission and remove her mind from her burden. There had been no Lee cry with her and share memories. There had been no Neji to affirm she was not alone.

_**Shaiming Tenten  
Cause of death: Execution**_

The next night, Tenten had killed Neji's murderer and a good numbers of main house family members before she was captured and killed for crimes against Konoha.

With her passing, the deaths of Team Gai were written off as misfortune. Within a year, squad 13 had gone from a sensei and three skilled shinobi to a fading memory.

A spectral body of Tenten traced a finger over the words after her cause of death. "Better." She nodded.

A ghost behind her cleared his throat and Tenten looked back to a see a handsome man with long hair and lavender eyes. He walked forward and waved a hand over her engraved name. "Perfect."

_**Hyuuga Tenten  
Cause of Death: Love, loyalty, and a broken heart.**_

The two shapes held hands as they disappeared into the breeze. As they were swept away, two sparrows perched on Tenten's marker, while two squirrels scampered onto the stone bearing Lee's name.

Team Gai would never truly be a misfortune, for they had been lucky enough to have each other.

Moreover, Neji's death would never be a misfortune, for he would always have Tenten.

* * *

Another double update! w00t! Please R&R as well as, dare I ask, read my other stories? 


	14. Smile

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

_**This chapter is dedicated to HinaNaruFAN987. I hope this was truly worth the wait. **_

* * *

Tenten had never thought she would see a smile shier than Hinata's own. Moreover, she certainly never expected it to come from someone like him…

It was shortly after Otogakure and Sunagakure attacked them that it had happened. They had been sent to check a reported disturbance to the Western border along with Naruto and Hinata.

They had stopped for a break in a small meadow. Neji was training with Hinata, correcting her at every available moment.

"Your stance."

"Your speed."

"Stance."

"Aim."

"Aim."

"Chakra." Every other attempt by Hinata to attack her cousin was met by greater and greater disapproval. Had Tenten not been Neji's sparring partner, she would have criticized him. However, in her time training with the prodigy, he knew that Hinata would improve under his constant disappointment.

"Speed." Tenten, from where she was mending shuriken on a rock bathed in sunlight, had her back to the duo. Her eyes flickered to Naruto who stood on the ground, becoming more and more infuriated with Neji's treatment of his cousin.

"Can't he see Hinata's trying her best? And he doesn't give a damn! I bet he never changed at all that-"

"Don't be so hard on him Naruto." Bright cerulean eyes looked up at her. "He's not doing it to crush her; he's teaching her how to fight the only way he knows how. He wouldn't be training her so hard if he didn't give a damn." She saw how stubborn Naruto was of his dislike for Neji. His determination reminded him so much of Lee, and she knew she'd always be fond of younger genin.

"Demo…Tenten…he…" Naruto, unlike the kunoichi above him, was aware the two Hyuugas had stopped their spar and were approaching.

"Not everyone shows they care in the same way." Tenten's voice was thoughtful, almost wistful now. "I know you might not understand, but he only pushes Hinata so he knows she'll be safe. Neji knows he is strong, and he wants the same for her. He'll never be able to come out a say it, but I think she realizes it by now. Demo…" her soft eyes met his. "I think Hinata needs someone to say it. Deep inside, she's tired of being around people who can't vocalize what their actions mean. I suppose that's why she's so lucky to have you."

"Are you ready?" The stern voice behind her made Tenten stiffen with surprise, but she relaxed quickly and jumped to the ground at Neji's side.

"Hai. You, Naruto?"

"Hai, hai, let's go! C'mon!" Naruto ran ahead, excited at the prospect of getting farther from the village and continue the mission, as well as search for clues to what was happening to his best friend.

"M-matte, N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata hurried after him, worry evident in her fine features.

"Is she getting better?" Tenten asked; smiling as Neji sped into the branches of the approaching trees. She stayed just a step behind, a step closer to the spot she had vowed to protect.

He nodded and she figures she would get no words from him, but that proved false. "Is that how it is for you?" Tenten's silence was all the confusion she needed to express.

Neji looked back at her, turning to face her full on instead of merely glancing with his Byakugan. "Tenten," his face twitched slightly. "You have improved. Good job." After a moment or two of strain, his typical frown had vanished. In its place, for a breath of a second, was a cautious, unsure smile.

Tenten promised herself, as long as she was able to see it again, she'd endure anything to see that smile.

"Well Neji, we might as well hurry up. Who knows what Naruto and Hinata are doing up-" Tenten watched speechlessly as Neji gracefully raced ahead to find the two other ninja, "…there…"

* * *

See? No more sad! Gomen for slow update, but I finally finished Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows! w00t! R&R 


	15. Silence

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

_**This chapter is dedicated to Milli-Kage-Sama, who inspired this in some odd way.**_

* * *

_History would know them as Ryousha, even after those who knew them by name had died out. Their origins were forgotten, their lives outside their careers as shinobi lost to the tides of time. _

_It was just before the time of Lady Hinata's ascendance to the head of her clan, and a full year before Uzumaki Naruto would gain the title of Rokudaime, that their story begins. She had just acquired her ANBU ranking and the mask of the panther. He had gained a ranking as ANBU captain and, as fate would have it, her captain. He, the ninja behind the mask of the sparrow, would soon choose her to be his second-in-command when he was placed in charge of the entire ANBU division, second only to the Rokudaime._

_Ryousha would become famous for many things in the time to come. Their slaughter of Kabuto, their aid in bringing down the Akatsuki, and their perfect ANBU records for never failing a mission would forever earn them their place in the history of Konoha. _

_However, among those who knew them, they would be known for one constant feature._

_Their silence._

_If he came into their office sick, she knew without need for words what ailed him and if it should require a trip to see Sakura or a day of rest. If something troubled him, she endured the painful sparring session to come without complaint. When his blind spot was in danger, she knew on instinct and would always defend it._

_On his part, he knew if she needed a shoulder to cry on after a trying mission or intense argument. When her weapons weren't enough, he knew without glancing that she needed his aid. If she was PMSing, he needed no warning to avoid her and ensure that Naruto 'accidentally' bumped into her several times. _

_He was loyal to the core, but seeing the Hokage limping around was too amusing. Especially since Naruto proposed to Hinata._

_Their faces have long deteriorated on the battlefield, but they always knew each other. His eyes, white in sun and lavender in shadow, were accurate and piercing. His hair was like a waterfall of new silk between her fingers when he allowed her to feel it. His touch was soft and loving, worshipping her for every inch of her body and soul. _

_He knew her kind eyes, untainted by the killing and death he knew plagued her soul. Her hair, tied always in two practical buns, was coarser than his was. She was a kunoichi first and a woman second and that was what he loved about her. Her kisses tasted always of steel (he was never sure if it was his imagination or not) while her smell was of lilacs._

_They killed behind masks and loved in shadows. Alone their quietness was understanding and serene, while in battle it was a lethal advantage…_

"Really Tou-san?" The light voice belonged to a young girl, her dark hair long and her bangs sticking stubbornly in front of her dark blue eyes. Sitting in front of her father, she looked up at him hopefully.

"Everyone knows Ryousha aren't real! Tou-san just puts real-people names in the story 'cause he's too lazy to make ones up!" The older boy's hair was pale blond, his eyes sky blue and his face stubborn. "Right Kaa-san?"

Ino smiled, shaking her head. "Come on now you two, dinner's ready." The children raced off to the kitchen while Ino took a seat on the couch beside her pineapple-headed husband. "Shika-kun, do you think they'll be back soon?"

The chunin shrugged. "They're too troublesome to figure out." Ino giggled.

_As they stood outside the window of the Nara residence, he saw the mirthful twinkle in her eye. She looked towards him with interest, their faces almost touching. She closed the meddlesome gap and their lips met. He tasted the familiar tang of metal and breathed in the alluring scent of lilac. Her hands found their way to his hair and she buried her fingers in it. He took pleasure in the contented breath she released. _

_One day they would verbally admit they loved each other._

_However, there was no hurry; they were both content to love in silence.  
_

* * *

My favorite one so far, I think. Might go as far as to expand on this someday. For those of you interested, Ryousha means 'The Two.' Please R&R. 


	16. Questioning

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

_**This chapter is dedicated to the Firefox, whose refusal to work gave me time to write this.**_

* * *

Neji always had slightly below-average aim. And, as we know, Neji hates to be untalented in anything. Therefore, when this problem came up during a mission, there was really only one person to consult.

"Okay, day one of Tenten's class shall begin!" She announced when she entered the clearing, bright and early. Neji had already set up the target dummies, she noticed, and he was throwing a kunai at one of them, each time missing his target.

"Neji…you keep missing." The Hyuuga turned around.

"Very observant Tenten. May we get started?"

"Hai, hai. Do it again." He threw the kunai and it missed the target completely, embedding itself in the tree. "Once more." Neji tried again, and Tenten studied him, looking for fault. She found many, but one that troubled her.

"You're questioning yourself," she told him bluntly. Neji looked at her coldly.

"Nani?"

"Just before you release, you pause. That's when it happens." Tenten sighed, slipped a kunai from his holster, and flung it into the bull's eye. "It's all one motion, no pause." Neji watched her carefully. "Try again Neji," she offered him a warm smile, which he refused. Grabbing the kunai she'd thrown, Neji got back into place and let his body lash out with the weapon, letting fly through the air to land a few inches from the center.

"Better," Tenten decided after a moment of silence. "Hit the target center and we can spar the rest of the day." The kunoichi turned to leave and Neji glared at her accusingly.

"You're going to leave?"

She sighed and sat at the base of a tree behind him. "No, I'm watching you Hyuuga Neji. You'd cheat if I left you. Now go ahead, try again" What Tenten would not admit was that her current spot was not only shaded from the sun and relaxing, but it gave her the perfect view of her teammate's sexy rear.

For another hour Neji went at it, Tenten scolding him when he paused (which was often) or showed any form of hesitation. "C'mon Neji, it's no harder than falling in love!" She finally cried out in frustration, receiving a blank stare. "Nani?"

"What does target practice have to do with love?" Tenten turned tickle-me-pink at the question, which Neji found surprising and attractive before he brushed the feelings aside.

"Well…usually when people in love hesitate for too long, they lose their chance. Like…like Hinata. She comes close to telling Naruto how she feels, but if she keeps hesitating, she may lose him forever. You get it?"

Indeed, Neji got it. "Then maybe fate is responsible…" he pondered. Tenten's fists clenched as she yelled at him.

"There's no such thing as fate so stop angsting over it!" Both of them, for a moment, were surprised by her outburst.

"Fate is the wrong word." His eyes avoided her for a moment, a rare occurrence, but they were firm when they made contact again. "Tenten, didn't you promise to do all you could to help me?" Warily, she nodded the affirmative. "Then stay still for a moment." Neji closed the gap between them and leaned down, kissing her on the lips. It wasn't an experienced kiss, Tenten took pleasure in noting it was probably his first, but he was a natural talent.

"Neji," she breathed as they broke apart, "What the hell?" The prodigy turned from her and threw a shuriken, letting it hit dead center.

"I guess you're right Tenten," he noted as he walked to the sparring area, "Questioning has no place in target practice or love."

* * *

Cliché? Perhaps a little. OOC? You bet your ass. Late in coming? Shamefully so. Proud of it? Not sure yet. R&R so I know. 


	17. Blood

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

**_This chapter is dedicated to This chapter is dedicated to Aka-kun for putting up with me._**

* * *

Tenten made a vow after the Chunin Exams. After hearing of Lee's battle with Gaara of the Desert and Neji's fights with Hinata and Naruto, she decided on changing her own nindo; a ninja way that is now centered on blood.

As a big sister and teammate, she would prevent Lee's life and blood from being drained in his recklessness, even if it meant saving him from himself.

She herself would grow strong enough to shed the blood of a thousand enemies and not grow weary.

She would train with Neji each day to make sure his blood was not spilled.

-----------------

Neji too corrected his nindo after the exams.

He would not underestimate Lee and treat him with more respect, the respect given to any full-blood human.

He would be strong enough to somehow break free of his fate and escape the curse of his blood.

Moreover, he would train with Tenten everyday, so that next time she fought she would not choke on her own blood.

--------------

Gai watched his two able-bodied students train and smiled. He saw Tenten's unshakable drive and Neji's iron will clash. Their fights had gotten more intense since failing the exams. Somehow, without need for explanation, Gai knew why.

After all, if he couldn't see their blossoming youth, who could?

* * *

This one gave me trouble, hence the long-awaited update and shortness. Blood is so cliché, but I like to think I didn't completely bore you. 


End file.
